1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels, and more particularly to a rotatable label system with inner and outer label surfaces, utilizing a minimum amount of adhesives and eliminating tab related mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many consumer products, such as vitamins, medications, and food items, are packaged in containers. It is usually desirable to display information in the form of written indicia arranged on the exterior surface of such containers to inform consumers as to the nature and use of the associated product. This information may include directions for use, warnings, dosage amounts, ingredients, company logos, and advertisements. Such information is conventionally printed on a label affixed to the container.
Prior art labels may have insufficient area available, however, to accommodate all of the information that a manufacturer may desire to provide to the consumer. Of course, the manufacturer may include all of the desired information on the label by reducing the size or typeface of some or all of the indicia, or by closely spacing the indicia. However, reduction of the size of text and/or graphics may adversely affect the visual appeal of the container, or may render some or all of the information illegible to the consumer. Furthermore, consumers may tend to ignore information presented in "fine print."
A manufacturer who wishes to provide a relatively large amount of information to the consumer may also opt to place some of the information on a separate sheet of paper (known as an "insert") packaged with the container. This technique is commonly employed in connection with health care items, such as over-the-counter medications and contact lens solutions. However, the insert is frequently lost or discarded after the initial use of the associated product, thus causing information set forth thereon to become unavailable to the consumer.
Thus, there is a need in the product packaging art for a system for increasing the amount of information that can be presented on a product container. There is a more specific need for a rotatable label system having an augmented surface area for presenting written information, and which is more easily mounted to the container, but without excessive use of adhesives and tab related release mechanisms.